Fred Jones and Daphne Blake
:This article is about Fred and Daphne in standard continuity. For other incarnations, see Fred Jones and Daphne Blake (disambiguation). and Daphne on a (awkward) pretend date during a case.]] Fred Jones and Daphne Blake are members of Mystery Inc., who have a hidden attraction to one another, which can sometimes cause romantic tension between the two, especially when one of them gets the attention of another person. Dynamic As pre-teens, Fred was always impressed at how Daphne figured out the most obvious answers whenever he couldn't figure them out and usually splits-up with him. After growing up, Fred started to develop feelings for Daphne and gets jealous whenever she starts paying attention to another man. Also as pre-teens, Daphne was usually annoyed at Fred's cluelessness whenever he did something really dumb. As young adults, she also started to have feelings of love for Fred, but is too shy to confess and evades whenever it comes up and also gets jealous when Fred hangs out with a different girl. Each are unaware that the other feels the same. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Daphne and Fred often danced together during social occasions, such as the school barn dance, : , season 2, episode 4. and at the Pineapple Parlor in Hawaii.''WAY: They also danced together on The Johnny Sands Dance Game Show. WAY: , season 2, episode 8. ''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' Fred gained a crush on Lena Dupree which caused Daphne to be jealous, and when Daphne gained a crush on the gardener, Beau Neville, this also caused Fred to be jealous. During the investigation in the Mystery Machine, they were bickering about their crushes. , direct-to-video film 1. ''Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost'' Velma wanted to know why Fred was always pairing off with Daphne, causing Daphne to blush and Fred to answer nervously. , direct-to-video film 2. ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' After Fred lured the lion in its cage, Daphne kissed him on the cheek for being so brave. , direct-to-video film 4. ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? On a case to lure out the evil versions of the gang during Valentine's Day, Fred and Daphne have to go on a faux date, but felt uncomfortable and unconvincing the whole time. : , season 3, episode 2. ''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire Daphne gained a crush on Bram, the lead in a vampire band. When she volunteered to investigate the band alone, Fred wanted to join her and she suspected he's jealous. , direct-to-video film 17. ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' One of the nights at Hotel Canard, Velma found Daphne was outside on the balcony, who sadly told the former that she had been in love with Fred all those years. Daphne later put words to a melody written by Fred and sung it with him onstage, with the two eventually sharing a kiss. They both later agonized over whether the other really shared their romantic feelings. , direct-to-video film 21. ''Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace'' When Fred first met Melanie Staples by rescuing her from his net, Melanie was flirtatious with Fred. Daphne looked annoyed, and groaned under her breath. When Melanie invited the gang to her father's demonstration, Daphne refused, only to be ignored by the rest of the gang. Daphne expressed continuous annoyance while Melanie and Fred continue to spend time together. , direct-to-video short film 4. Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery Fred grew jealous of Daphne's crush on John Cena, but when John offered to help catch the Ghost Bear during Wrestlemania, he put his jealousy aside and accepts. When the bear was caught, John congratulated Fred for getting the lights back on and Daphne put her hand on his shoulder with a smile. Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy Insert details here. Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery Insert details here. Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost Insert details here. Apocryphal ''Johnny Bravo'' When the gang and Johnny Bravo split up inside the latter's aunt's home, Fred made sure to remind Daphne that they should split off together.JB: Bravo Dooby-Doo, season 1, episode 3(b). Supernatural Dean Winchester flirted heavily with Daphne, only to be rejected. While looking at Fred, Daphne told Dean that what she looked for in a man was "strong, sincere and an ascot wouldn't hurt." Sam Winchester also noted the chemistry between Daphne and Fred, telling Dean that the two were together. While investigating a mystery together, Dean and Fred often competed for Daphne's attention with Fred winning most of the time. At the end, when Dean hit on Daphne a final time, she chased after Fred calling his name and freaked out.SPN: Scoobynatural, season 13, episode 16. References Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Category:Characters Category:Relationships Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost Category:Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo?